Dean's Awakening
by DezzieWinter
Summary: Dean's not handling things well and neither are the others. Dean's not sure who he is anymore or what's worth fighting for. Short prompts that make a story based around season 5 and up. Different character's thoughts and POV's.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Lecturing

Sam always hated it when he would be lecturing Dean about this or that and Dean would just flip him off.

Prompt: Convention

Dean found it especially creepy when he ran into Becky at a convention and he was mobbed by a bunch of fan girls who thought he was a fan boy.

Prompt: Prescribe

Gabriel knew just what the Doctor prescribed. And that was bed rest, candy, and sex. Oh yes Sam was going to get his prescription.

Prompt: Act

Cas never really knew how to act around Dean. The rolling feeling in his stomach made him wonder if he was allergic to his human. So Cas stared at Dean to see if he could figure the feeling out.

Prompt: Trek

Every year Bobby would trek his way back over towards Lawrence. And every year he would leave flowers on Mary Winchester's grave thanking her for the boys he thought of as his own.

Prompt: Withdrew

After Cas disappeared, Dean withdrew. He didn't joke with Sam anymore and his drinking increased. Dean withdrew and at night when Sammy was deep asleep he cried.

Prompt: Attendant

Dean was never one to go to church. But after he lost Cas he could always be known as an attendant of any church he could as he hunted. Cas had got his wish after all. Dean was an attendant at church. A traveler far away from home seeking solace in the one place he thought he could feel Cas again.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Baggage

Jimmy had baggage. He loved his family, but he always felt like a failure because he couldn't get Claire the coolest phone, or throw the best party. So when Castiel gave him the chance to give her the best life in Heaven he jumped at the chance.

Prompt: Opera

Raphael never liked the opera, but when he saw the smile on Castiel's face he wondered if it would be so bad to see the youngest angel in Heaven happier. After all Raphael was going to ruin his life eventually. On orders of course, otherwise he would never hurt his nephew. Castiel was a cherub, barely out of the nursery when he was sent to pull the righteous man from Hell. So yes Raphael supposed he could deal with the blaring opera music for a little while just to see Castiel's childish smile.

Prompt: Seeking

All he ever did was seek out his Father. He was contently seeking out his Father. When he wasn't with Dean doing hunts or fighting and hiding from his brothers he was seeking God the Father. Well perhaps seeking his Grandfather was more along the correct lines.

Prompt: Graph

Dean was really going to punch Sam. Really a freaking graph about how Dean's changed since Cas vanished into the water? Yes perhaps Dean got too much pleasure out of watching that stupid graph burn.

Prompt: Teenager

It was really sad that Dean had called Cas a 'baby in a trench coat.' He was more of a teenager in a trench coat and Dean knew that. He just didn't want his little Cas hurt.

Prompt: Warming

With Cas around Dean's heart was warming, but now without Cas near or within calling distance his heart was as cold as ice once again.

Prompt: Stereo

With the stereo on in his baby he was seeing glimpses of things he'd rather forget. No they weren't his visions from Hell. Damn he'd rather see those. He wanted to forget his responsibility to his family. After what they did to his Cas, all the Angels could burn. After what they put him through, what they put his 'vessel' through they could all go fuck themselves. However, smiting them all starting with Zachariah was so very tempting. Hey maybe he'd just slip a little suggestion to Lucifer. You know say "Hey Luce. Why not go and kill some Angels before you take out humanity? I ain't stopping ya as long as you take out Zachariah first. Just saying." Yeah that thought made him smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Sitting

Sitting. That's all Bobby seemed to be doing lately. So Bobby watched Dean sink slowly into depression. He swore he heard him mutter,

"Hey Luce. Why not go and kill some Angels before you take out humanity? I ain't stopping ya as long as you take out Zachariah first. Just saying." He noticed that after Cas's demise Dean seemed to change. To the man he'd seen glimpses of when on hunt's, the times when someone was in trouble. He'd read in one of his many books that Michael was the angel of protection.

Yeah, Bobby could be seen sitting in his chair smiling at his idijt Dean who was fighting his destiny. That angel was an idijit.

Prompt: Convenience

Convenience was what his life was all about now. He had to eat in dinners, sleep in cheap motel rooms, and he had to lie and charm the masses. Some days Dean felt like this wasn't right. Like this wasn't what he was meant to be, what he was supposed to be doing. His life was all about Convenience, not about God.

Prompt: Harm

Sam did more harm than good. At least that's what he thought. Dean would tell him differently, but would get this haunted look in his eyes as he did so. Castiel was Dean's angel. Where was his? Sam felt he didn't deserve one as he caused so much harm. Especially to his big brother Dean that did everything for him. All Sam ever did was harm those he loved. Mom, Jess, Dad, Dean. Sam felt like he was worthless except to cause harm to others.

Prompt: Latest

It was the latest in a series of failures for Anna. She had tried to always look after Castiel. She had tried to keep Michael in Heaven. She had tried to keep the Winchesters from being born so Michael wouldn't leave them. Leave her. She looked up to Michael, she tried to be Michael. And she guess she was him. After all she was the latest one to fall from Grace. Just like him. As Anna died her mind whispered _You're just the latest one to die because of me Anna. I'm sorry little sister. But you're just the latest causality of war. Of my cowardice. Forgive me for I have sinned. _And as Anna looked into the eyes of John Winchester she saw not Michael, but an imposter.

Prompt: Beginner

Adam was just a beginner. He had died. Then he was alive. He was alive and he had two brothers. Two brothers who weren't really brothers themselves. Adam was a beginner, but he knew that Dean and Sam weren't brothers. Adam and Dean were brothers, but not Dean and Sam. Adam may have been just a beginner compared to the angel in the room, or the hunters, but he knew one of those humans was nothing close to being human. And it wasn't Sam. Adam was just a beginner that had to die.

Prompt: Sheer

It was sheer stupidity. To go up against the Devil, but Sam was a special brand of stupid he supposed. He went up against the Devil which was sheer stupidity. And he lost. He lost and then he broke free. He had seen something in Dean that scared him. It brought him back and allowed him to overpower Lucifer. He threw himself and Adam into the pit. And he never remembered what had scared him so. He just knew in the back of his mind that it wasn't Michael in the cage with the them. It was sheer stupidity to think he could stop the Apocalypse, but it had worked before right?

Prompt: Popping

Dean hated how Cas would be popping up anywhere he was. It freaked him out. He hated that Cas was free to drop by anytime he wished. Then Cas lost everything. Then Dean lost Cas and he wished that the angel was popping into wherever Dean was. Because he missed the angel in the trench coat. Then Dean found Cas again. Dean hated how Cas would be popping up anywhere he was at a moment's notice.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Gray

Ellen swore that every time a Winchester came around that she got another grey hair for each one of them. Don't get her wrong she loved Sam and Dean, but the Winchesters had a curse. Oh Ellen knew that as soon as John died, that the curse would pass onto those boys. She knew that if she got to close to them that she would die too. She accepted that. Those two lost boys needed her. Needed a mother. She just hadn't known that it would cost her daughter her life too. But as Ellen pushed that button she knew she wouldn't do anything differently. Those boys were her legacy. Her sons. And so she died for them with her daughter by her side. And she prayed that God would watch over them because she couldn't anymore.

Prompt: Prophet

Chuck was a Prophet of the Lord. Or so everyone thought. Chuck wasn't even sure if that was all he was, but he couldn't remember. All he knew was that when he saw Castiel an Angel of the Lord he felt close to the little angel. The necklace that Dean wore seemed to call out to him. No one would ever find God until he wanted to be found. But the only thing that Chuck the Prophet knew was that God watched over those Winchester boys and those they called family.

Prompt: Tracing

Dean was tracing the sigils onto the floors and the walls. He thought back to when he was tracing his name on clouds. It was a quieter time full of love and contentment. He was happy. He had a family. A family that loved him and looked up to him, that trusted him. Now Dean had fallen from Grace and had just a few people that loved him, but didn't trust him or look up to him. He had an angel that was distant instead of close. An angel who was hooked on candy and running away instead of looking to him for approval. A demon who thought he was a means to an end instead of a lover and confident. An angel that stole and lied instead of asking shyly for something. He had an old man who surrounded himself with old books instead of joining in and telling the children stories. He had a young man that was oncec something so pure that was no lost to Heaven. And he had a fallen son of the brother he lost all those thousands of years ago that had loved his Uncle and Father and claimed that if daddy would just give him a brother that they would be just like daddy and Uncle. Well little Samuel had an older brother now and they were just like his daddy and uncle. That broke Dean's heart because that wasn't what he had meant. Dean was tracing the sigils onto the floors and walls and he wept.

Prompt: Miss

_I miss you. _Whispered into Crowley's mind. The King of Hell glanced up, but didn't give much more thought to the disembodied voice in his head than that. He had been hearing that voice a lot lately. It sounded vaguely familiar. The voice brought a sense of comfort to the demon. It seemed to know exactly when he needed to keep his head and not kill everyone in his sight. _I MISS YOU. _Crowley rolled his eyes as the voice decided it needed to shout. _No need to be a jackass Crowley. _Crowley rubbed his temples wishing the voice would shut up for a moment. He really needed to finish this paperwork and not kill the moron that interrupted him. Dean was glaring at him. _I said I miss you bitch. _**I MISS YOU TOO NOW SHUT UP! **_Thank you bitch. _Crowley sighed as the headache and the voice went away. Now it was down to business. He had some Winchesters to talk to.

Prompt: Precedence

He had precedence. He had more power. That Michael was a fake. It took Adam. Now he was pissed. Who was pretending to be him? The infidel would die. He came before all the others. He had left Heaven. What were they thinking? Oh wait they didn't. He was about to smite some idiot. But he couldn't let anyone know that he wasn't the one possessing Adam. So he sat there and watched as Adam and Sam feel into the cage. And a part of him went with them.

Prompt: Server

He was a server. He was supposed to be of use. His use had run out. Castiel had betrayed him. It's not like Balthazar didn't see it coming. Okay so he didn't. He trusted his little cousin so much. Loved him like a brother. Sure everything fell apart after Michael disappeared with Father. But Castiel turning on him? He never saw it turning out this way. Balthazar shed a tear as he thought of Michael's last words to him _Take care of my son. You're family, my unofficial son Balthazar. Take care of my little Castiel. And I'll take care of everything else. _He had failed Michael. How had Castiel fallen so far? How had Heaven lost so much? He was a server. And he had failed. He never thought this of all ways would be how he died. At the hands of his little brother. I love you Castiel. How we have fallen. And Balthazar was no more.

Prompt: Launching

He was launching into this headfirst. He didn't stop to think about what he was doing. Castiel had to do something. He had to save everyone. He needed God, but he couldn't find him. So what if Crowley was a demon that didn't care about anyone but himself? Castiel could do this and trick Crowley at the same time. Castiel could do this. If his Father wasn't going to do anything then he, Castiel would. It was what he was born to do. To be something bigger and better than he was, all for Dean, everything was always for Dean. For his Father, for his brothers and sisters, and for his family. Everything he did he did for them. Always it was about them. No matter how much that family or the people in it changed. _I never wanted you to do this for me Castiel. I never wanted you to hurt. I left so you would have a life without a broken man as your father. _But Castiel didn't listen to that little voice in the back of his head that told him things he'd rather not hear and he made a deal.


End file.
